


Es un escándalo

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si su familia lo supiera, seguro se escandalizaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es un escándalo

** Es un escándalo **

 

No es como si toda su familia lo supiera. De hacerlo, seguro se escandalizarían.

 

Solo lo sabe Victoire (porque los vio) y Lucy, porque la más pequeña de los primos Weasley parece ser la más sabia… y porque seguro les echaría la bronca si se enterara por otras personas.

 

Fuera de la familia (o dentro de ella, no están seguros) solo lo saben los gemelos Scamander. No saben como lo supieron, pero Lorcan y Lysander un día llegaron diciéndoles que tenían su bendición. Victoire ya había abandonado Hogwarts y Lucy aún no iba, así que no podían echarles la culpa a sus primas.

 

Así que solo lo saben cuatro personas. Bueno, seis contándose a ellos mismos.

 

— James…

 

— Shh, Fred, no hagas tanto ruido.

 

Solo seis personas saben que James y Fred están juntos. Si lo supiera el resto de su familia, seguro se escandalizarían.

 

FIN


End file.
